Bloodstreams Battles Online
Bloodstreams Battles Online is an upcoming fighting game from Bloodstreams to be the twelfth main installment in the Bloodstreams Battles series. Creation Bloodstreams Battles Online was spawned out of ideas after the disastrous development of the now-canceled Pipe Avoider 2 in December 2016. In January 31, 2020, Bloodstreams revealed on Twitter mentioning that a demo version was underway and was released on February 8, 2020. Ratings TBA Criticism Online has been criticized for performing slowly, for reasons unknown. Characters Online contains 214 fighters, the most of any Bloodstreams Battles game to date (these numbers do not include those that are downloadable, web extensions, or custom fighters that can be created by the player in Make a Fighter mode): *Shinko (Shinko) *Freesia (Shinko) *Crisis (Cat Invaders) *Nojus Blood Hunter (Hell Combat) *Mjus (Hell Combat) *Foody (Foody) *Slicer (Somalia) *Jolly Polly (Jolly Polly) *Lily Polly (Jolly Polly) *Watergirl (Somalia) *Cutter (Somalia) *Kelsey Polly (Jolly Polly) *Dark Slicer (Somalia) *Corruption Dragon (Bloodstreams Battles) *Flag (3D Parkour) *Dot Racer Guy (Dot Racer) *Hakase (SmileBASIC) *Kakutou (Kakutou Game) *Cyborg Ninja (Ninja Battle) *Dr. Sbaitso (Dr. Sbaitso) *Mighty (Mighty) *Adolf Hitler (Downfall) *Imitator (Bloodstreams Battles) *Sanic Hegehog (Sanic) *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) *Leopold Slikk *Chef Hanes *Typo Hanes *Kane *Deron *Anthon Prower *...and so more to list. Online contains every character from all previous fighting game installments of the series and their respective updates and ports, not counting Chuck E. Soup, Sora, or Happy Meal (who appear as web extension characters or downloadable characters). Only fifteen characters, Diver, Pepsiman, Lyndon Johnson, Larry Nassar, Controller, Brandon Thomas, Tracer, Peter Madsen, Dark Cyborg Ninja, Gordon Freeman, Sidewinder, Max Hansen, Geo Valencia, Puppet Master and Matias O'Brien are new to the series, while Cyborg Ninja makes his debut on non-portable consoles, and Wang-Paku and Dark Flag made their debuts as an alternate character (they previously appeared as a secret character in Bloodstreams Battles: Zero Hour). It should also be noted that not all characters have alternate costumes. Some of the boss characters, such as Nonie Maylle do not have alternate costumes, while a few other characters, such as Super Tac and Mad Face, are limited to one costume as well. Arenas "X" means that a stage has returned. *The Ground (X) *Computer Room *The Streets (X) *The City *The Pit I (X) - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be thrown off the bridge where they will land on a bed of spikes. *Corruption Dragon's Lair (X) - This is also used as the arena when facing the secret characters. *Los Santos (X) *Downfall Führerbunker (X) *Kakutou Stage (X) *Typer Shark *The Old Theatre *The Island (X) *Palace of Power *Leopold's House *America's Test Kitchen (X) *Key-A-Shot *Shona's Town (X) *Gren Hil (X) *The Acid Pool - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be thrown into the acid bath, burning away the flesh off-screen. *Temple of Nod *Caldera *Ice Floe *SmileBoom *Rainy Towers *Destroyed Building - Despite returning from Bloodstreams Battles: Zero Hour, the track used from said game is completely missing here. *Suzaku Castle *The Arena (X) *Shiverchill Mountains *Castle Alstein (X) *The Courtyard (X) *Custom Stage Unlockable Stages *3D Parkour (X) - Unlocked when getting busted as Flag. *The Hallway (X) - Unlocked when getting busted as Freesia, Happy Face or Adolf Hitler. *Shower Room (X) - Unlocked when winning 3 matches as Deanna. Used to be called Showering Room in Bloodstreams Battles (2015). *Dr. Sbaitso's Lab (X) - Unlocked when getting busted as Dr. Sbaitso. *Shadow Zone (X) - Unlocked when winning 3 matches as Shinko. *Red Desert (X) - Unlocked when getting busted as Cyborg Ninja. *Lijiang Tower - Unlocked when the player unlocks Tracer. Also, when an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be knocked off the windows leaving their corpse behind on the shop. *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (X) - Unlocked when getting busted as Freddy Fazbear. *Dot Racer (X) - Unlocked when getting busted as Dot Racer Guy. *Wipe Your Paws (X) - Unlocked when the player successfully wipes their paws on the minigame in Arcade Mode. *The Factory (X) - Unlocked when winning 3 matches as Flag or Kakutou. Despite returning from Bloodstreams Battles: Zero Hour, the track used from said game is completely missing here. *Blackout (X) - Unlocked when getting busted as Mr. Syntax, Pronama, Gardevoir or White Ninja. *Training Room - Unlocked when completing the tutorial. *Broken Sewers - Unlocked when getting past the first stage in the Pipe Avoider minigame, or when purchasing the Red Square DLC. *The Island (Pipe Avoider 2) - Unlocked when getting past the first stage in the Pipe Avoider 2 minigame. *The Forest (X) - Unlocked when winning 3 matches as Shinko, Nojus, Mjus or Foody. Downloadable Stages *Traverse Town - Bundled alongside with Sora. Trivia *The very first builds of Bloodstreams Battles Online only had two Shinkos facing off in The Ground, using the same mechanics Bloodstreams Battles: Pipe Avoider had. As a result of this outdated mechanic, jumping was glitched as Shinko would end up becoming airborne. Holding the up key allowed Shinko to fly off-screen, much like Cyborg Ninja's Fly move in Bloodstreams Battles: Zero Hour, so it was possible this move was reused as a testing function. **In a later build, Red Square was given this ability. *Originally, Bloodstreams Battles Online was planned to be released in April 20, 2019, but it was delayed until September 7, 2019 due to time constraints. **In August 11, 2019, Bloodstreams announced on their Twitter saying that the game was delayed again until November 10, 2019 due to them needing more work with the 213+ fighters. ***Even later, on October 9, 2019 Bloodstreams announced on their Twitter account saying the game was delayed until 2020 due to external hard drive faults. *The font used in the "ONLINE" part for its logo is New Brilliant. *Matias O'Brien was the only character to be announced via a reveal poster. **Interestingly enough though, the reveal poster is very reminiscent of the final Unfriended (2015) poster, although partially coming from a fade rather than glitchy fades. **''Online'' is the second game of the series to have a demo version, the first is Bloodstreams Battles for Nintendo 3DS. Category:Games Category:Upcoming Games